Another Way Luffy could of made Zoro Join
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Just a way that Luffy makes Zoro join..but differently. :D (I don't own One Piece..everything belongs to Eiichoro Oda) (I don't know his name for sure..) But Enjoy ?


This is a story about where Luffy made Zoro join, but..this time it's different. (:D I don't own One Piece..sadly..)

* * *

"Oi! You! Are you Roronoa Zoro?" Luffy said with an utmost serious face.

"It's proper manners to say your name first." Zoro said with suspicious eyes.

Luffy laughed heartily after being just ten seconds in this serious situation and looked Zoro straight in the eye with a kind smile and replied nicely.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said punching his arm in the air.

"Pirates..I see..okay." Zoro said pretending Luffy wasn't there.

"O-Oi! You are supposed to tell me your name!" Luffy said pointing at Zoro with annoyed anger.

Zoro started pretending to snore and did it as loud as he could to prove his point that he was '**not'** going to tell Luffy his name. Zoro could feel Luffy's anger increasing the louder Zoro snored.

"Just tell me your name already!" Luffy said loudly.

Zoro opened one of his eyes slowly and quickly closed it. He felt as thought this guy would never leave..but he needed to stay here on this cross thing a little longer and he will be free. And become the world's greatest swordsman! So Zoro kept his tolerance for him then really started trying to sleep.

"Hey! Don't fall aslee-" Luffy said as he fell asleep.

Five minutes later and Luffy's nose bubble popped which instantly woke him up.

"AH! Huh..? Where am- oh! I'm still here.." Luffy said still groggy.

"Huh..you woke up..?" Zoro said looking at him.

...!

"HEY! Your supposed to tell me your name!" Luffy exclaimed putting his fist into his hand comically.

There was a silence for about 10 seconds, then Zoro instantly pretended to fall asleep.

"EHH!? You sure sleep a lot!" Luffy said being as dense as he is. _"Hmm.." Luffy thought. "A wound..?"_

Luffy looked blankly at Zoro's wounded side and he was bored anyway so why not? Luffy reached over to get a closer look at Zoro's wounded side and brushed his hand against Zoro's skin. Luffy instantly heard a faint chuckle out of Zoro, and Luffy's frown went upside down. Luffy's finger trailed up to Zoro armpit and spider tickled it.

"AHF-!" Zoro grunted as he bit his tongue to hold his laughter. "W-what are you dohoing idiot?!" Zoro said through a tiny giggle

"Wow, and people called me dense.." Luffy said devilishly laughing.

"W-WAIT! I-I can tell you my name it's no big deal!" Zoro said bargaining.

"Ah! Really?! Tell me!" Luffy said beaming with happiness

"It's Roronoa Zoro.." Zoro said looking away, embarrassed that he told him because of that reason.

"Yes! You are Zoro! Join my crew!" Luffy said smiling too much to obtain sanity.

"No way! I have things I need to do..t-they're really important to me right now.." Zoro said still not looking at Luffy in the eye.

"Then I'll help you do it just join my crew! I need some members so I can go to the Grand Line." Luffy said whining.

"Like I said..I'm not going to join..you can't help me." Zoro said

"Fine..be that way." Luffy said getting ready to tickle Zoro.

Zoro's eyes widened as Luffy slowly and mockingly teased Zoro by taking forever to do it and making him think that he is when he's not. Suddenly Luffy shot his fingers into Zoro's unharmed side and tickled it to oblivion.

"AHH! MMFAHM!" Zoro grunted trying to still hold it.

"Just join me, your slowly losing your dignity anyway." Luffy said making a good point.

"NO! It's a dishonor for me to lose so easily to something like this.." Zoro said with more confidence.

"Ooh! Cool! Your really strong! I'm definitely going to make you my nakama now!" Luffy said beaming with happiness.

"OI! You can't decide for me!" Zoro shouted.

"In my world 'I' can!" Luffy said with obvious confidence in breaking Zoro.

Luffy then teasingly ran his fingers up slowly till he reached Zoro's armpits and tickled them to insanity.

"W-WAIHAHAHAHAIT LUHUHUHUFFYEHEHEHE!" Zoro said finally laughing.

"Yes?" Luffy said in a mocking tone.

"Please..*gasp* stop.." Zoro said gasping for breath.

"Nah." Luffy said simply.

"EHH?!" Zoro said seeing no sympathy, Luffy was going to break him eventually so why not?

"Okahahahayeehe I'llhahaha johoihoihoinehe!" Zoro said through laughs.

"YES!" Luffy shouted happily. "I BROKE YOU!" Luffy said jumping in the air.

"Okay...now...untie me.." Zoro said still regaining his breath.

"Not yet! I still haven't tried one more place yet." Luffy said pointing towards Zoro's boots.

"You..will..die..if you remove those..!" Zoro said shooting an ultra scary stare.

"Aww..that sucks.." Luffy said disappointed. "I guess i'm going to die.." Luffy sighed.

"WHAT?! YOU CHOOSE DEATH?!"Zoro said shocked by his answer.

"Yes.." Luffy said removing Zoro's boots

"WAIT! LUFFY! PLEASE DON'T!" Zoro said embarrassed he was begging to him about 'that'.

Luffy just ignored Zoro and tickled Zoro's feet as fast as could, while trying to make him still at the same time.

"LUHUHUHUUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHFFEHEHEHEHEHEHEYEHEHEHE HE! STOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPAHAHAHAHAHA RIHEHEHEHEGHEHEHETAHAHAHAHA NOWHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Zoro said already in tears.

"You can't really threaten me while being tied up to this cross thingy and laughing all your words." Luffy said teasing.

"SHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHADUHUUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUPAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Zoro said laughing till his jaws started to hurt too much from laughter.

"Shihihi, this is fun." Luffy said giggling.

About ten minutes later tickling Zoro, Luffy grew bored with just hand tickling and looked around to see if there was anything he could use. "Ah! A feather!" Luffy exclaimed grabbing the feather quickly and running back to Zoro with childish glee. Zoro's eyes widened as Luffy stood in front of him with a feather and a devious smile saying no mercy. Luffy quickly bounded Zoro's foot with his legs and tickled Zoro's toes with it.

"DAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHAHAAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHOPHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! THIHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHES IHEHEHES EMBARRAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHS SING!" Zoro said to the pointing of choking from no air.

Luffy stopped and asked "You okay?"

"Yeahaha..*gasp* I'mhaha..fine.." Zoro said groggily.

"Okay!" Luffy said quickly returning to tickle torture Zoro's toes then going back slowly to his heel.

"LUFFEHEHEHEEHHEEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEH EEHEHEHEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEY! YOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHOHHOOHURHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH INSAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHANEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHE!" Zoro said scream-laughing.

"*Gasp*"Luffy said in total shock.

"What?!" Zoro said thinking someone saw him like this.

"I've heard that before!" Luffy said pounding his fist into palm comic like.

"That makes sense..." Zoro said with a sweat-drop.

"Anyway back to important matters." Luffy said focusing back on Zoro.

"Crap.." Zoro said.

Luffy grabbed both of Zoro's feet onto his lap and ravaged one with a feather and the other with his fingers. Zoro's Left got feather tickled to death between the toes. While his right foot got his sole tickled to death with spider tickling.

"LUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUFFEH EHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEYEHEHEEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHE WHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEN AREHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEH YOUHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH GOHHOHOOHOHHOOHOHOHING TOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO STOOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHPAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA HAHAHAH?!" Zoro said almost passing out.

"Well, I wanted to do it forever.., but you'd be dead by then." Luffy said grinning.

"Phew.." Zoro sighed in relief as Luffy stopped tickling him.

"I'll just untie these ropes..AH! These are tight!" Luffy said.

"Why do you think I can't get out by force?!" Zoro said.

"I Just thought you were weak.." Luffy said teasing.

"Just get my katana...it's up there in that place." Zoro said through gritted teeth.

"Okay I'll be back..Nakama.." Luffy said running off happy that he was one step closer to getting to that Grand Line.

* * *

I know this is probably sucky..but I want your honest opinion. And I'm doing requests as well if your interested.


End file.
